am I too late, hinata?
by naurovhy
Summary: 'apakah ini karma? apakah ini yang dinamakan penyesalan' tanpa terasa cairan bening itu mengalir dari jadenya ..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : GaaHina, GaaIno, SasuSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading

all, please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

Hinata pov

Sabaku No Gaara ...

Gaara-kun begitu semua orang memanggilnya, anak pemilik bangunan tempatku menimba ilmu ini, tampan, populer, dan kaya raya ...

Semua orang di universitas ini mengenalnya dan khusus untuk ku, aku sangat mengaguminya, tapi hanya menjadi angan-angan untuk ku, dia dengan segala kesempurnaannya jangankan untuk menyukaiku, melihatku pun rasanya aku meragukan ...

Hari ini dia bermain bola seperti biasa, berlarian, berkeringat, dan bersinar seperti biasa, padahal ini jam istirahat bukan pulang sekolah tapi dia sudah basah seperti itu dasar ...

End Hinata pov

Aku tersenyum sepanjang langkah ku menuju ruang kelas ...

"Jalannya di depan Hina-chan bukan di samping" celetuk Sakura

"Eh, iya .. hehehehe aku juga liat ke depan ko Saku-chan" aku tersenyum kikuk karna kepergok memandangi Gaara dari tadi

"Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat" dia juga ikut tersenyum

Tapi mataku ta pernah bisa beralih dari sosoknya huuhh apakah aku jatuh cinta?

Brukkkkk ...

"Ahhhhh ... buta ya? "

"Ma-maaf a-a-aku ga se-sengaja"

"Ga sengaja kata mu? Kau liat baju ku jadi kotor semua, iisssshhh" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terkena jus alpukat yang aku bawa

"Maaf aku beneran ga sengaja"

"Maaf maaf, kau tau berapa harga baju ini? Kalo jalan tuh pake mata" Ino menarik rambutku

"A-aduh sakit"

"Dasar mata hantu"

"Ma-maaf" aku mencoba menarik rambut ku dari tangannya

"Eh apa-apaan nih? " Sakura datang di antara kami dan mencengkram tangan Ino

"Agggrhh sakit, kau gila ya?" Ino langsung melepaskan rambutku

"Kau yang gila, dasar cewe manja! Ayo Hinata" Sakura menarik tanganku

"Awas kalian ya, aku bakalan bales! " Ino masih berteriak di koridor

"A-arigato ne Saku-chan " aku memulai percakapan

"Lagian kamu ngapain si ? Sampe tambarakan sama nenek sihir kaya gitu? "

Aku tertawa mendengar julukan Sakura untuk Ino, pasalnya Ino adalah gadis tercantik di sekolah ini, dengan rambut blonde panjang dan mata safirnya, tidak ada yang meragukan kecantikan gadis itu, orang tuanya penngusaha terkenal dan dia sangat populer di sini, mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dia berlaku sangat sombong pada gadis lain ..

"Pasti kamu ngeliatin si panda lagi yah? Hahahahaha" Oke Sakura berhasil membuat wajahku memerah seketika, tebakannya sangat jitu

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Aduh Hina-chan, apa bagusnya si panda itu?"

"Namanya Gaara-kun Saku-chan, bukan panda" aku tersenyum mendengar panggilan sakura untuk gaara

"Iya, iya Gaara-kun" Sakura memutar emerald-nya bosan "dia kan memang seperti panda kamu lihat aja lingkar hitam dimatanya, apa bagusnya dia? Kamu ga liat kelakuannya? Kerjaannya hanya bermainn bola sama bikin onar di kampus? Ahh jangan bilang kamu salah satu fans gilanya kaya cewe-cewe kecentilan itu ya? "

"En-enggak ko, aku ga kaya mereka"

"Nah berarti kamu ngaku ngeliatin Gaara dari tadi kan? "

"Sakuraaa" aku sangat malu dia menertawakan ku seperti itu

Sementara itu Ino ...

"Aku ga mau tau, pokoknya kamu harus balesin dendam aku ke dia Gaara-kun~"

"Memangnya dia berbuat apa ke kamu" Gaara memebelai rambut Ino

"Nih kamu luat baju aku kotor semua, untung aku bawa baju ganti" Ino mengeluarkan baju yang terkena jus alpukat itu ke hadapan Gaara

"Hmm .. memang siapa yang numpahin minuman ini ke baju kamu Ino-chan? "

"Hyuuga Hinata anak kesenian semester 3"

"Lalu? "

"Aku tau dia tuh suka sama kamu Gaara-kun, aku pengen kamu ngerjain dia"

"Kamu mau aku ngelakuin apa? "

"Aku mau kamu pura-pura suka sama dia, kamu pacaran trus pas ulang tahun kamu 2 bulan lagi kamu putusin dia di depan semua orang, aku pengen dia malu kaya aku hari ini" Ino menceritakan semua rencananyapada Gaara

"Oke, nanti malem kita dinner ya, aku jemput jam 7"

"Gaara aku serius,"

"Iya aku juga "

"Kamu harus janji sama aku, kamu bakalan baleain demdam aku ke dia"

"Iya sayang, semua bakalan aku lakuin buat kamu"

"Janji? "

Gaara hanya terseyum tipis menanggapinya lalu mencium kening Ino dengan sayang ...

Hanya kepada gadis blonde itulah Gaara bersikap lembut, tersenyum dan menujukan tingkahnya yang protektif, dan sangat perhatian hanya kepada gadis cantik tengah dia tatap lembut di ruangan ini.

"Berraaatttt" aku mengeluh membawa buku-buku ini aku harus mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan

"Sini aku bantu " suara orang mengagetkanku

"Eh ..." hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutku

"Kaget ya? " tanyanya 'ya jelaslah aku kaget' ingin rasanya aku ingin bicara seperti itu, tapi tak ku lakukan karna yang mengagetkanku adalah Gaara orang yang selama ini aku kagumi ..

"Maaf ya, aku ga sengaja"

"I-iya gapapa ko aku tadi memang lagi bengong" aku menjawab gugup

"Oh ... yaudah sini biar bawain " dia tersenyum padaku

"Eh, gausah makasih Gaara-kun .. aku bisa sendiri ko" aku membalas senyumnya

"Udah sini gapapa berat kan? " dia menarik buku yang aku bawa

Kikuk, ya teramat sangat dia orang yang selama ini aku idolakan ada di depanku, tersenyum, dan menawarkan bantuan .. god mimpi apa aku semalam?

Kami mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakan tertawa dan bertukar cerita

"Rumah kamu dimana? " dia bertanya

"Ng, ga terlalu jauh dari sini, aku tinggal di panti"

"Panti ... asuhan? " dia bertanya

"Ya "

Dia menatapku untuk beberapa lama ... entah ekspresi apa yang dia perlihatkan jade indahnya saat ini, aku tidak bisa membacanya antara terkejut, ketidakpercayaan, dan banyak emosi lainnya .. cukup lama dia melakukan hal itu, aku hanya mampu balas menatapnya dengan kebingunggan, saat lavender dan jade kami bertemu lalu dia seperti terjekut dan memalingkan wajahnya, aneh itu pikirku ...

"Gaara" dia menbuka suara

"Ha? " aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya

"Sabaku No Gaara" dia menjelaskan

"Eh, Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" kataku seraya sedikit membungkuk

Dia mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban ku

"Ayoo ..." Gaara menarik tanganku

"Eh .. ga usah aku bisa pulang sendiri ko gapapa" aku mencoba melepaskan tangan ku dari genggamannya

"Ck, ga mungkin kan aku ngebiarin kamu pulang sendirian, ayo buru"

"A-arigato Gaara-kun" aku tertunduk menutupi pipiku yang mulai memerah

"Merona"

"Ha? "

"Muka kamu merah banget" dia menunjuk wajahku sambil tersenyum

Sedangkan aku semakin menundukan wajah ku

"Hahahahahaha ..." dia tertawa dan tawanya lebih berbahaya dari semua pesona yang dia miliki rendah, dalam, dan berat khas lelaki

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, entah apa yang kualami hari ini, semuannya sangat kontras bertengkar dengan primadona sekolah, lalu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang aku kagumi selama ini, apaka ini awal yang bagus? Atau justru takdir yang harus aku hindari, apakah aku sanggup menghindar jika lelaki layaknya dewa Zeus menawarkan pesonanya, walaupun dapat mungkin kita akan menghindarinya, huuhhh aku tersenyum mengigat kejadian tadi sore, Gaara bercerita banyak padaku tentang sepakbola dan hobby nya ... ternyata dia juga menyukai musik sama sepertiku ..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : GaaHina, GaaIno, SasuSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

Gaara pov

Huuffftt ... aku menghembuskan nafas berat, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, gadis itu kan yang selalu memperhatikan ku di pinggir lapangan, aku pernah beberapa kali memergokinya menatapku saat aku menatapnya balik, dia akan merona dan menundukan wajahnya seperti tadi siang, sebenarnya dia manis juga dengan poni rata dan semu merah di wajahnya itu, itu hal yang pertama aku fikir saat Ino menyebutkan namanya, tapi itu bukan hal besar bila di bandingkan Ino kekasihku, aku mulai tersenyum lagi saat membayangkan Ino yang bermanja-manja padaku ...

Toh semua hal ini tidak berlangsung lama hanya 2 bulan dan Ino pasti akan semakin tergila-gila padaku, besok aku akan menjemput anak itu, ternyata dia tinggal di panti asuhan aku tidak menyangka, dia anak kesenian ya? Dulu itu adalah jurusan tujuan ku, tapi tou-san melarang dan memaksa ku mengambil bisnis manajement ...

Gaara semakin larut dalam lamunannya hingga terlelap menuju alam tidur

End Gaara pov

Keesokan harinya ...

"Ohayo" Gaara menyapa

"Eh, Ga-gaara-kun? Kenapa bisa disini? " aku bertanya padanya

"Jemput kamu, ayo cepet aku ada kuliah pagi" dia berjalan menuju mobilnya

"Eh ta-tapi aku hari ini ku-kuliah siang" aku masih berhenti di dwpan gerbang rumah ini

"Hn, Jam berapa? "

"Jam 11"

"Ck, yaudah kamu berangkat pagi aja, biasanya kamu ke perpus kan? "

"Iya, itu tapi hari ini aku ada acara sebelum berangkat" aduh ribet baget nih hyuuga inner Gaara

"Acara apa? " jade itu menajam

"Um-ano ga spesial sih, cu-cuma ngisis acara buat anak-anak a-aku udah janji sama mereka kemarin sore, maaf ya aku ga bisa bareng kamu, tapi makasih ya udah mau kesini" Jawabku lalu sedikit membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih

"Anak-anak? aku boleh ikut ga?"

"Um, boleh aja sih, tapi tempatnya agak jauh, dan ga bisa di masukin mobil, lagian kamu juga ada kuliahpagi kan? "

"Gapapa lah, lagian aku juga bosen kuliah mulu" jawabnya santai

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya, kuliah ko males

"Hmm .." aku tersenyum dan mulai berjalan beriringan

Kami berjalan beriringan melewati gang tikus di belakang perumahan elit hampir sekitar 2kilo meter dan Gaara sudah mulai mengeluh .. tentang gang yang terlalu sempit, atau jalanan yang kotor, bahkan keringat yang mulai membanjirinya ... aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ternyata dia cerewet juga ya pikirku ..

"Nee-channn..." seorang anak menghampiri kami

Ternyata Ryuta .. aku tersenyum padanya

"Gimana? Yang lainnya sudah datang? "

"Udah nee-chan, nee-chan ko lama banget sih? " katanya cemberut membuatku ingin menciumnya saja

"Iya maaf ya"

"Ini siapa nee-chan? Ko ga bareng Sasuke-nii? "

"Sasuke-nii tadi berangkat duluan katanya, dia udah sampe? "

"Belum .. eh itu dia Suke-nii"

Ryuta berteriak dan menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke ..

"Dare ?" Suke menatap Gaara dan bertanya padaku

"Namanya Gaara-kun, Suke-nii temen kampus aku"

"Oh ... " Sasuke bergumam lalu berlalu meninggalkan aku dan Gaara sambil membawa Ryuta dalam gendonganya

Waktu terus berjalan, acara itu diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan, hingga ta terasa 2 jam kami sudah di sana dan aku harus kembali ke panti dan berangkat kuliah.

Hinata pov

Aku mencari sosok Gaara yang ternyata tengah duduk di bawah pohon sambil memainkan gadgetnya, dia tersenyum tipis menatap layar hpnya ..

Aku terus menatapnya, rambut drakred-nya begoyang mengikuti irama angin, jade-nya sangat indah terus memindah layar canggih itu, kulitnya putih dan, dan terbukti dia adalah orang yang sangat nyentrik, bagaimana tidak? Menuliskan kanji 'cinta' seperti itu, terlebih lingkar hitam dimatanya ... 'panda' hehe aku tersenyum mengingat panggilan saku-chan untuknya, aku akui dia memang seperti panda, panda merah yang menggetarkan hatiku

End Hinata pov

Gaara pov

Acara ini 100% membosankan, anak-anak itu berisik, hn pada dasarnya aku memang tidak menyukai anak kecil, lebih baik aku menghubungi Ino-chan ku tercinta, aku berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dan duduk di bawahnya, segera ku buka ponsel pintar ku, jari-jari ku menari indah di atasnya

'ohayou hime, nanishiteruno? ' pesan itu terkirim Ta lama kemudian ..

'Aa, Gaara-kun, aku sedang memikirkan mu' aku tersenyum membaca pesan itu gadis itu selalu saja dapat membuatku tersenyum

'Kau ada kuliah hari ini Ino-chan?' Aku membalas pesannya

'Hari ini aku kosong Gaara-kun' pesan itu datang ta berapa lama kemudian

Aku terua berkirim pesan dengan Ino, jauh lebih menyenangkan di banding harus melihat anak-anak berisik itu .. tapi keasikanku terganggu karna suara yang memanggilku

End Gaara pov

"Ga-gaara-kun " aku coba memanggilnya

Dia tidak menjawab hanya menatapku dan seolah berkata 'ada apa?'

"E-etto ini sudah jam 10 sebaiknya kita segera ke kampus Gaara-kun"

"Hn" gaara pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, sebenarnya gaara malas, menggigat dirinya tidak akan berjumpa dengan Ino di kampus, hinata berlari kecil menghampiri kerumunannya, gaara pun mengikutinya

"Suke-nii, aku be-berangkat dulu ya, go-gomen tidak bisa ikut sampai selesai" aku sedikit membungkuk

"Hn," katanya mengusap rambutku ..

"Jaa ne" aku melambai padanya

"Hinata" sasuke memanggilku

Aku menghampirinya dan CUP dia mencium pipiku "hati-hati" katanya

"Ha-ha'i" jawabku merona

Apa-apaan ayam itu? Mencium gadis itu seenaknya, aku saja belum pernah inner gaara lagi pula tatapan itu, kh,menantangku eh? Kita lihat siapa yang menang ayam jelek!

"Dia kakamu? Kalian tidak mirip" Gaara menyatakan keraguaannya

"Maksud Gaara-kun, Sasuke-nii? "

"Hn"

"Bu-bukan, tapi aku me-menggapnya sudah seperti kaka ku"

...

"Dia bermarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke" aku menjelaskan karna tidak kunjung mendengar komentarnya

"Uchiha?" Gaara berfikir, pantas saja terasa familier, mata onix dan tampang menyebalkan itu ciri khas Uchiha tapi dia tidak pernah melihat orang itu, aku cukup bnyak kenal uchiha, Fugaku-san dan Itachi-san .. tapi Sasuke aku belum pernah melihatnya

"Kenapa Gaara-kun? "

"Untuk apa seorang Uchiha tinggal di panti asuhan? "

"Eh Sasuke-nii tidak tinggal bersamaku"

Gaara melirik ku sekilas

"Dia pemilik tempat itu, maksud ku, panti asuhan itu milik Mikoto baa-san, dan Sasuke-nii hanya sesekali menengoknya"

Gaara hanya bergumam tidak jelas, memasang mode berfikir, membuat pesonanya bekali lipat menajam dan hati ku kembali berdegub kencang

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju kelasku ...

"Hinata " sakura memanggilku

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya

"Ku dengar 'ayam' itu sudah kembali?" Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya, ayam yang dia maksud adalah suke-nii,

"Saku-chan, Sasuke-nii tidak akan menyukaimu kalau kamu memannggilnya ayam terus" aku berbisik padanya

"Eh apa? Aku ti-tidak suka ayam itu ko" kata sakura terbata

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, oh ayolah aku bukan anak sekolah dasar kan?

"Aku serius hinata" dia memasang tampang seriusnya, tapi aku masih dapat melihat rona di pipinya, dan itu membuat ku tambah terkikik geli

"Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari gelagatmu saku-chan, buktinya kamu bisa langsung tau bahwa sasuke-nii sudah pulang, berarti selama ini kamu memperhatikannya kan?"

"Enggak enak aja! Aku tau dia sudah pulang karna tadi dia mengantarmu kan?" Jawabnya cepat

"Eh, i-itu aku tadi bukan dengan sasuke-nii" jawabku pelan

"Lalu?" Sakura menaikan sedikit alisnya

"De-dengan Garaa-kun" aku sudah tidak sanggup menghentikan rasa hangat di pipiku

"A-pa? De-dengan pan-panda itu? " aha, sekarang kau tertular penyakit gagapku saku-chan

"Um" aku mengangguk

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau dan dia? Oh aku pasti terlewat bnyak hal, sekarang ka ..."

"Selamat siang anak-anak" suara kakashi sensei membelah kelas, dan mengurungkan niat sakura untuk mengintrogasiku

"Siang sensei"

"Nanti, nanti kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku hina-chan, dan jangan ada yang disembunyikan" titahnya lalu kembali ke mejanya dan ta lupa menggodaku dengan mengedipkan matanya ...

Selesai kelas tadi Sakura bener-benar menodongku dengan bejuta pertannyaan ... setelah aku menceritakan semua detailnya dia berkata

"Tapi aku tidak yakin hina-chan, aku dengar gosip dia sudah berpacaran dengan Ino, lalu kamu habis ada accident dengan Ino kan?" Seketika raut wajahku berubah sepertinya sakura menyadarinya maka dia cepat menambahkan

"Eh, tapi itu hanya gosip hina-chan, lagi pula hanya cowo buta yang mau sama nenek sihir iya kan?" Dia tersenyum padaku

"A-arigato saku-chan"

Mari kita tengok panda kita ...

'Kh' lagi-lagi Gaara mengumpat sambil mengendarai discovery-nya, sepertinya dari kepalanya sudah keluar asap (?)pasalnya hari ini dia merasa dikerjai oleh kesasihnya,

Flashback

"Gaara-kun~ nanti jemput aku di rumah ya, aku ingin keluar" suara gadis Yamanaka itu terdengar sangat merdu bagi Gaara

"Hn, tunggu aku 30 menit lagi aku sampai" kata Gaara lalu memutuskan sambungan itu

Gaara memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan medium, tidak sabar ingin bertemu gadisnya, sesampainya dia di kediaman Yamanaka langsung disambut dengan kecupan ringan di pipinya

"Ayoo.." seru Ino riang

Dan mereka kembali berkendara menuju Konoha Mall, tapi malang bagi Gaara disana Ino malah bertemu dengan teman-temannya, Shion, Tayuya, dan Matsuri dan mereka asik dengan obrolannya mengabaikan gaara dengan emosi yang siap membuat rambut merahnya berkobar(?). Setengah jam Gaara habiskan mendengarkan obrolan gadis-gadis itu, dan akhirnya sang kekasih berbicara padanya

"Gaara-kun, aku ada acara dengan mereka, kamu pulang duluan ga papa kan?" Ino memasang puppy eyesnya

Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan 'apa kau gila?'

"Maaf ya Gaara-kun, tapi ini urusan cewe, ga mungkin kan kamu ikut?"

Tidak ingin di cap cowo penguntit maka Gaara hanya berkata "hn" walau hatinya 1000% ga rela di tinggal Ino seperti itu

"Yeeiyy, yaudah aku pergi ya .. jaa~" katanya mengecup pipi gaara dan pergi dengan kawanannya, meninggalkan gaara dengan emosi membara,bukann hanya rambutnya bahkan gaara siap membakar Mall ini ..

Lelaki itu memacu mobilnya dengan emosi, tidak punya tujuan yang jelas, hanya mengikuti naluri saja dan berhenti pada sebuah toko kaset ..

Kriieett gaara mendorong pintu itu, tidak ada penjaganya pikirnya, aneh! Dia berjalan berkeliling mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri tidak yakin, yah dari pada luntang lantung di jalanan kan lebih baik disini pikirnya lagi

"Ya-yang ini?" Tunggu suara itu familiar inner gaara

"Iya nee-chan"

"Hum, se-sebentar ya, nee-chan sedang berusaha" katanya

Gaara pov

Aha! Gadis indigo itu pikir gaara, benar saja suaranya familier, tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini? Terlebih apa yang dia lalukan sekarang? Oh mencoba mengambil kaset itu, kulihat kakinya mulai gemetar menahan berat badannya, dia menang tidak selangsing Ino, dan lebih pendek dari Ino, tapi semua itu membuatnya terkesan 'mungil' ya, dengan rambut panjang dan poni ratanya di tambah rona merah di pipi chubby-nya, gadis itu seperti kura-kura yang bersembunyi saat tersipu, overall gadis itu cantik tidak tapi dia menawan, kuussooo apa yang aku pikirkan aku hanya mencintai Ino ya, Yamanaka Ino

End gaara pov

Gaara berjalan mendekatinya, dan mengambil kaset yang dia coba raih ...

Hinata pov

Ya.. se-sedikit lagi, aku hampir sampai tapi tiba-tiba kaset itu melayang di atas kepalak, hantu kah? Aku berbalik dan tesesat di hutan hijau itu .. hijau yabg pekat dan menyimpan banyak misteri, ya ampun kenapa Gaara-kun bisa ada disini? A-apa ini jodoh ya? Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat pemikiran terakhir ku

End hinata pov

Jade dan lavender bertemu, saling menatap keindahan masing-masing, lavender yang meneduhkan, memberikan perasaan lembut dan jade yang menampilkan keindahan yang tersembunyi, musterius dan menghanyutkan, hinata yang pertama kali membuka percakapan itu

"A-arigato gaara-kun"

"Hn, kamu kerja disini?"

"Ha'i a-aku kerja sambilan disini"

"Pekerjaanmu menarik"

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya

"Ka-kamu mau cari kaset apa ga-gaara-kun? "

"Ga, aku cuma mampir aja, refeshing"

"Souka"

"..."

"..."

"Udah makan?"

"Iie"

"Kamu sendirian jaga toko ini? "

"I-iie, aku bersama Kiba-kun"

"..."

"Dia sedang membeli makanan, harusnya dia ..."

"Hinata-chan~~" suara yang nemekakkan telinga pikir gaara

"Hina kamu dimana? " tannya kiba

"Ak-aku disini Kiba-kun" aku melambai padanya

"Aku membelikan okonomiyaki untuk kit, eh Sabaku Gaara kan? " tanya kiba saat menghampiri kami

"Hn" jawab gaara

"Kau mau makan bers .. "

"Hina-chan ayo kita makan bersama" sura gaara terpotong oleh kiba

"Um" ucapku tersenyum

Kiba menarik tanganku, "a-ayo gaara-kun" aku mengajaknya

Kami makan okonomiyaki itu bertiga, walaupun pembicaraan kami di dominasi oleh Kiba-kun, aku merasa nyaman, obrolan itu berputar antara musik dan sepak bola

"Eh ada sesuatu di pipi mu hina-chan" kata kiba-kun

"Eh?" Aku berhenti dan menatapnya

"Sini aku bersihkan" katanya dan CUP dia mencium pipiku

Bola mataku membulat dan rona itu menyebar di pipiku ...

"Hahahahaha" kiba tertawa lepas sementara aku tertunduk malu dan gaara, ohh andai ada yang memperhatikan dia, bukan hanya rambutnya yang merah tapi wajahnya pun memerah, tapi merahnya gaara berbeda dengan ronanya hinata, dan tatapanya seakan mengatakan "kubunuh kau manusia inu! "

Tbc

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Ayam, sang Panda pun harus menghadapi Inu =D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bales review dulu ah ~~

**Rhe muliya young**

~ Makasih, ini sudah Update review lagi ya ^^

**Uchiha Hinahime**

~ Sabar ya hime, author mau bikin para readers ngerasain feelnya dulu, tenaaang nanti dibikin nyesel deh gaaranya, review lagi ya ^^

**Enrique**

~ hehe iya ya? Ini sudah diperbaiki, semoga ga terburu-buru lagi ya, Sudah update, review lagi ya^^

**Namydacosta**

~ ini sudah update, review lagi ya ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : GaaHina, GaaIno, SasuSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

Apakah ini cinta?

Apa benar aku mencintainya? Tapi ...

"Hinata ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Ada apa nii-chan? "

"Apakah menurutmu aku sudah tua? "

"Eh?"

"Maksudku kaa-san selalu memaksaku untuk mencari pendamping apa aku sudah tua, sehingga harus cepat-cepat menikah ?"

Pphhtt .. Aku mencoba menahan tawaku ..

"Mungkin maksud obaa-san sasuke-nii harus mencari pacar"

"Tapi aku ingin dia menjadi istriku bukan pacarku "

"Tenang saja suke-nii, saku-chan paati mau menjadi iatri sasuke-nii"

"Hn" dia bergumam sesaat kemudian "eh siapa yang membicarakan gadis cerewet itu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya"

Aku memutar lavenderku bosan, mereka sama saja pikirku

"Memang nii-san suka yang seperti apa? "

"A-aku suka gadis yang ceria, cantik dan juga pintar" tuturnya

"Mm ... yang suka anak kecil, dan selalu tertawa? "

"Ya."

"Yang mencintai nii-san apa adanya, dan menyayangi nii-san dengan tulus?"

"Ya tentu saja"

"Yang bermata emeral, berambut pink pendek?"

"Ya itu juga "

"Mm yang bermarga Haruno dan bernama Sakura ?"

"Ya namanya Haruno Sakura"

"..."

"..."

1 2 3 ...

"Eh" tuh kan sasuke-nii keluar deh aslinya

"Hinata kau mempermainkanku ya? "

"Iie, aku hanya membantu suke-nii mencari pendamping" aku tersenyum penuh arti padanya

Dia menatapku tajam, aku tertawa sekarang ..

"Sudah aku mau mandi" kilahnya

Aku masih tertawa melihat tingkahnya dia menjadi sangat manis bila sudah menyangkut sakura, dan aha! Aku punya ide bagus ...

Aku menelusuri koridor kampus menuju kelas, tidak sabar menjalankan rencana kun untuk sakura-chan dan sasuke-nii

"Hyuuga Hinata" suara barithon menyapaku, aku menoleh dan

"Ga-gaara-kun ada apa? "

"Jadilah pacarku! "

"Eh" lavenderku membulat

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" sebenernya lagi menyatakan cinta atau lagi ngasih perintah si gaara?

Aku memberikan senyum termanis untuknya

Hinata pov

Aku senang, perasaan ini terbelas, kedekatan kami selama ini berakhir dengan manis, gaara-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku akan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada sakura-chan, ah, aku juga akan menjalankan rencanaku untuk menyatukan dua mahluk keras kepala itu saku-chan dan sasu-nii, kami-sama terima kasih untuk semuanya, untuk mikoto baa-san, sasuke-nii, saku-chan, kiba-kun dan sekarang untuk gaara-kun untuk mereka yang menyayangikuterimakasihh banyak kamii-sama ...

End hinata pov

Gaara pov

Apa yang ku lakukan? Baka baka baka! Aku seperti mengajaknya berkelahi saja, tapi itu semua karna jatungku tidak bisa tenang, jadi aku tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata ku, kenapa? Kenapa jantungku bedegub seperti ini? Dengan Ino aku tidak pernah merasakan demikian kenapa dengan gadis itu aku jadi gugup? Karna dia tersenyum, kenapa kalau dia tersenyum? karna aku jadi ingin ikut tersenyum, kenapa aku harus malu kalau tersenyum? Karna itu sangat tidak Sabaku Gaara! Ya ya .. aku tersenyum tipis, berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju kantin, dia menerimaku .. senang ya, aku senang karna sekarang dia milikku, senyuman itu dan juga rona merah itu hanya untukku yeap ..

End gaara pov

"Saku-chan" aku memanggilnya

"Kenapa hina-chan?"

"A-aku .. gaara-kun .."ucapku pelan seperti berbisik

"Hm" sakura membulatkan emeraldnya

"Gaara-kun me-memintaku untu menjadi pa-pacarnya" aku tertunduk mengatakannya

"Oh itu aku sudah tau" kata sakura

"Eh? Ko bisa? "

"Yang bisa membuatmu merona dan senang seperti itu hanya panda itu kan? "

"E-etto ... um .."

"Hahaha kau lucu hinata-chan" katanya mencubit hidungku

"Aduhh... oh ya saku-chan suke-nii ingin kau menjadi pacarnya" kataku mengedipkan mata

"..." tawa sakura langsung berhenti, digantikan rona merah yang menambah kecantikan gadis haruno ini

"Ja-jangan menggodaku hinata" katanya

"Aku serius saku, dia menunggumu di taman jam 4 nanti" kataku dan beranjak menujuk kursiku karna Gui sensei sudah memasuki kelas

-skip time-

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " sasuke to the point

"Eh, bukannya kau yang ingin bicara? " sakura mulai bingung

"..."

"..."

"Hinata-chan ..."

"Hinata bilang ..." kata mereka berbarengan

!

"Jadi kita di bohongi? " sakura bergumam

"..."

"Hinata bilang apa padamu? " tanya sasuke tiba-tiba

"Eh?! Di-dia bilang kau ingin men-menjadi ... pa-pa-pacarku ..." suara semakin tidak jelas setiap katanya

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, anak kecil itu .. pikir sasuke

"Itu bohong" kata sasuke ketus

"Souka" Air mata mulai menggenang di emeraldnya

"Aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu pacarku, ... aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku nanti sakura"

! ...

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Tidak mau? " kata sasuke mulai jengah karna sakura hanya diam saja

"A-aku mau nii-san"

"Hn, aku bukan kakamu" kata sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sakura

"Umm.. sa-sasuke-san" sakura tambah memerah

"Itu bukan panggilan yang tepat sa-ki~" bisik sasuke di telinga sakura

"Sa-sasu-sasuke-ku-kun" kata sakura terbata, hebat hinata telah berhasil menebarkan virusnya

CUP sasuke mengecup singkat bibir mungil sakura

"Itu baru benar" katanya memeluk sakura ..

"Hinata nanti malam kau ikut dengan ku" kata gaara saat dia mengantarku pulang

"Ke-kemana gaara-kun? "

"Kutunggu di bioskop jam 7"

"Um" aku menganggukan kepalaku

"A-ano gaara-kun, aku ingin bertanya"

"Hn"

"A-apa benar gaara-kun berpaccaran dengan Ino-san? "

!

"Ka-kau ini bicara apa? Sudah jelas aku berpacaran denganmu"

"Ta-tapi .."

"Kh, sudahlah hinata, kau tidak perlu medengarkan omongan orang lain, kau cukup percaya padaku dan semua akan beres"

"Ha'i ka-kalau begitu aku masuk dulu .. jaa~ gaara-kun"

"Hn"

Aku tersenyum padanya ..

"Hinata (aku menoleh) jangan lupa nanti malam"

Aku kembali tersenyum padanya

Hina pov

Ini kencan pertamaku dengan gaara-kun aku senang sekali, aa aku harus berdandan yang cantik supaya dia tidak kecewa ..

Skip time

Bioskop konoha ..

Sudah jam 7:15 menit, tapi gaara-kun belum datang apa dia terjebak macet ya? Aku akan coba menghubunginya 'nomer yang anda tuju sedang sibuk' apa gaara-kun sedang menyetir ya? Baikalah kutunggu saja ... 9:12, bwnda mungil hinata meraung-raung ..

'Moshi-moshi gaara-kun sudah samp ...'

'Hinata aku tidak bisa kesana, gomen aku ada acara dengan klub sepak bola, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? "

'...'

'Hinata? '

'Um.. ya gaara-kun, aku bisa pul ...'

'Baiklah jaa ne' tuutt .. ttutt .. tuut

Apa aku sangat tidak penting gaara-kun? Aku menunggumu selama 2jam dan kau hanya mengatakan ada acara lain sebagai alasan tidak hadirmu, lavender ku berair, aku coba untuk menahannya tapi ... isakan itu lolos dari bibirku ..

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, lagi pula tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan disini menunggu hingga menjadi orang bodoh ...

End hinata pov

"Kamu sudah bilang ke dia gaara-kun? " Ino bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar gaara

"Hn" jawabnya, entah kenapa dia merasa risih dengan kelakuan Ino, dan rasa bersalh itu muncul jika dia mengingat gadis Hyuuga itu

"Bagus, sekarang dia pasti sangat malu. Tapi ini belum seberapa, aku ingin dia merasakan lebih banyak lagi"

Dan mereka melanjutkan acara kencan mereka, Ino terlihat sangat bahagia berbeda dengan Gaara, pemuda itu tampak gusar fikirannya terfokus pada sang hyuuga yang dia sia-siakan 'pasti gadis itu sedang menangis' pikirnya

Keesokan harinya ..

"Hinata "

"Eh Ga-gaara-kun"

"Hn, ayo berangkat bersama"

"Um .. tapi hari ini aku bersama sasuke-nii, gomen"

"Kau bersamaku Hinata"

"Ta-tapi aku .. Suke-nii .."

"Kau. Bersama. Denganku" Gaara mengejakan setiap katanya dengan penekanan tersendiri

"Ba-baiklah" aku tertunduk

...

Kami melewati jalan dengan diam, sibuk dalam fikiran maaing-masing

"Hinata" gaara membuka pembicaraan

"Y-ya"

"Gomen, soal semalam aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Tidak apa ga-gaara-kun, aku mengerti hal itu pasti lebih penting"

"Ck, bukan lebih penting, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menolak"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, apakah pikiranku semalam salah? Apakah aku ini berharga untuk Gaara-kun?

Ya, bagi bungsu Sabaku sekarang gadis Hyuuga itu sangat penting, lebih penting dari gamenya, dari sepak bolanya, dan mungkin lebih penting dari tunggal Yamanaka itu, hinata sangat berbeda, gadis ini selalu tertunduk menyembunyikan paras cantik berhas rona merah itu, dan itu bagus pikir gaara, biar hanya dia yang mengetahui pesonanya, dia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, bagian ini gaara tidak suka, karna senyum hinata hanya untuknya, perjalanan itu di habiskan gaara dengan lamunannya tentang hinata ..

Ckkiiittttzz ... gaara menginjak pedal rem secara spontan, bagaimana tidak sebuah sepeda motor menghadangnya dengan sangat tidak elit ..

"Kau baik-baik saja hinata? " kata gaara sadar dari kekagetannya

"Y-ya aku baik-baik saja gaara-kun"

Pengendara motor itu masih di posisinya, ta lama kemudian sisi kiri dan kanan discovery Gaara di hadang oleh motor lain

Hinata tampak sangat terkejut, keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya

"Hinata, apapun yang terjadi ja ..."

Duk duk duk! Kaca mobil itu di ketuk

"Jangan keluar dari mobil, ingat"

"De-demo gaara-kun aku .."

"Jagan keluar aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun padamu, berjanjilah padaku"

"..."

Duk duk duk!

"Hinata ..."

"Ba-baiklah gaara-kun, aku mengerti"

"Bagus" CUP gaara mencium pipiku

Gaara keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka

...

"Sabaku hari ini kau akan mati di tanganku" kata pria berambut orange

"Hn, coba saja kalau bisa"

"Sombong sekali kh, sabaku" pria berambut kuning menimpali

"Kalian hanya ingin berbicara denganku eh? "

"Dia benar-benar ingin mati Pein" pria terakhir mulai melayangkan tinjunya

Dan perkelahian itu pun berlangsung, awalnya mereka imbang, tapi lama kelamaan gaara tampak kewalahan menghadapi mereka, hinata menatapnya dengan mata membulat dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon polisi, begitu tesambung hinata langsung menyebutkan lokasi mereka, saat hendak memutiskan sambungan itu tiba-tiba...

Brraaakkkk ...!

"Khhh .. sialan kau sabaku" pria berambut orange itu terpental hingga menabrak kap mobil gaara, dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari jaketnya, hinata melihatnya dan langsung keluar dari mobil ...

Gaara pov

Aku menendang Pein hingga dia terlempar sejauh 3 meter dan nenabrak kap mobil dan semua itu terjadi sangat cepat, Pein mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan berlari hendak menghunuskannya padaku, aku tidak bisa bergerak tubuhku sudah kehabisan tenaga ditambah Deidara dan Obito yang memegang lenganku, aku pasrah menutup ke dua mataku dan menunggu rasa sakit itu datang dan ..

Jlebbb! Seseorang mendesis di dekatku, aku tau Pein sudah menghunuskan pisaunya tapi yang aneh adalah aku tidak merasakan sakit malah sebuah dekapan hangat yang kuterima saat aku membuka mata .. rasanya duniaku runtuh... dia, gadis Hyuuga itu, Hinataku, memelukku dengan erat, menghalang semua rasa sakit yang harusnya kuterima ..

End Gaara pov

"Cih, gadis bodoh" kata pein

"Hinata" aku coba memanggilnya

"..." gadis itu hanya terdiam

"Pein gawat, ada polisi kita harus pergi" kata obito menepuk pundak pria bernama pein

"Cih, hari ini kau beruntung sabaku, tapi lain kali tidak akan sebaik ini, berterima kadihlah pada gadis itu"

Aku tidak mendengarkannya perhatianku hanya terfokus pada hinata

"Hinata" aku coba memanggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit goncangan ditubuhnya dan sama tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Menyedihkan" deidara mengejekku

...

"Tangkap mereka!" Seseorang berteriak

"Baik komandan"

"Tuan sabaku, saya rasa kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"Hinata buka matamu, aku mohon" aku seperti orang gila yang hanya mampu menyebut namanya

"Tuan sabaku?" Polisi itu berbicara lagi

"..."

"Ya ya cepatlah" ucapku pada akhirnya

Gaara terus menggenggam tangan mungil hinata, saat mereka berada di ambulance menuju rumah sakit, tangan itu semakin lama semakin dingin

"Hinata buka matamu aku mohon" ucap gaara lirih di telinga gadisnya

Gaara tau gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab tapi dia terua memanggilnya

'Tidak, harusnya tidak begini kan?' Pikir gaara

Cairan hangat itu lolos dari jadeku, aku belum meminta maaf padamu, aku belum mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu hime, aku mohon bangunlah, Kami-sama ini hanya bercanda kan? Katakan ini bohong Kami-sama, katakan bahwa hinata baik-baik saja! Sabaku Gaara melakukan hal yang belum pernah dilakukannya, berdo'a pada Kami-sama untuk kesembuhan gadisnya dengan air mata itu terus menganak sungai di pipi tirusnya ...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : GaaHina, GaaIno, SasuSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

Kediaman keluarga Sabaku ...

"Huhh ... membosankan" keluh Ino

"Kau kenapa Ino ?" Tanya matsuri

"Aku bosan, kau lihat Hyuuga itu tidak datang, semua rencanaku berantakan "

"Kudengar dia di rumah sakit ?" Tayuya menimpali

"Ya, aku harap dia tidak pernah keluar dari sana"

"Hahaha aku setuju"

Shion berlari menghampiri Ino, Matsuri dan Tayuya ..

"Ino, dia ada disana " katanya

"...?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

!

"Sepertinya ini akan seru" kata Ino tersenyum

-flahsback-

"Hinata kau itu belum sehat" bujuk sakura

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa saku-chan lagi pula ini kan ulang tahun gaara-kun, akuharus datang" hinata berusaha meyakinkannya

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke akhirnya buka suara

"Ya nii-san" kata hinata mantap

"Hn, baiklah kami akan menemanimu kesana"

! Sakura terbelalak

"A-arigato" sasuke mengusap kepala hinata

"Tapikan sasuke-kun, hinata belum pulih" sakura memberikan deathglare pada sasuke yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh apapun pada sang bungsu Uchiha

"Kalau nanti ada apa-apa bagaimana hina-chan?" Sakura maaih mencoba membujuk hinata, dia sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya ini

"A-aku akan baik-baik saja saku-chan" kata hinata tersenyum

"Dia akan baik-baik saja sakura" sasuke menambahkan

"..."

"Kh, keras kepala, pantas saja kalian akrab" kata sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu, #ayam mesum #chidori

-end flahsback-

Huuh, sebenarnya gaara malas mengadakan acara ini, ingin sekali membatalkannya, mengingat gadisnya sedang terbaring lemah sedangkan dia menikmati pesta disini, hebat Sabaku Gaara sudah menjadi bajingan nomer 1di dunia,berkat sang sulung Sabaku yang sudah menyiapkan segalanya, gaara ta mungkin menghindar ... dia menatapi para undangan dengan tatapan bosan, hingga sebuah suara merdu menyapanya ..

"Ga-gaara-kun"

"Hinata? " jade itu melebar, hinata tersenyum manis

"Kenapa kau ada disini hinata?"

"Aku ingin memberikan i-ini gaara-kun" hinata menyodorkan bungkusan kecil pada gaara

Gaara menatapnya lalu tersenyum ...

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu datang kesini, lukamu belum pulih total" gaara mengusap lembut pipi hinata, di perlakukan seperti itu membuat hinata blushing berat

"A-aku baik-baik saja ga-gaara-kun"

"Baiklah lalu ..." ucapan gaara terpotong oleh kehadiran seseorang

"Well, well Hyuuga Hinata eh,?" Ino muncul di samping mereka

"I-ino-san"

"Kenapa hinata? Kau seperti melihat hantu, iya kan gaara-kun?" Ino merangkul lengan gaara, lavender hinata membulat seketika melihat kejadian itu, pandangan itu beralih pada sepasang jade, yang terpampang di sana hanya penyesalan, sesaat kemudian jade itu tertunduk ..

"Ups! aku lupa dia ini pacarmu ya ? -ino tersenyum sinis- atau ingin ku perjelas, " Ino tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri

"Hentikan Ino" gaara akhirnya bersuara

"Kenapa gaara-kun? Bukankah memang ini yang kita rencanakan mempermalukan gadis miskin ini di perayaan ulang tahunmu?" Kata ino dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat

"Ga-gaara-kun" hinata berbisik

"Kenapa Hyuuga? Kau kaget? Baiklah akan ku beritahukan semua padamu, aku dan gaara sudah berpacaran sejak 3bulan yang lalu, lalu kenapa dia berpacaran denganmu? ..."

"Ino cukup" gaara sudah mulai terbakar emosi hinata hanya menatap gaara nanar, perlahan lavendernya berkaca mengungkapkan emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya

"Ck, biar aku memberitahu dia gaara-kun, sampai mana tadi? ... aa, kenapa dia berpacaran denganmu? Karna aku yang menyuruhan, percayalah hyuuga dia akan selalu menuruti keinginanku"

"Ke-ke-kenapa gaara-kun?" Hinata mulai terisak

"..." gaara bisu

"Karna kau yang sudah seenaknya menumpahkan jus menjijikan itu di pakaianku, kau membuatku malu hyuuga, dan kau -ino menusuk bahu hinata- harus membayarnya berkali lipat, lagi pula kau harusnya berfikir hyuuga, bagaimana mungkin gaara suka padamu? Kau terlalu menilai tinggi dirimu, berkacalah dahulu"

... diam semua pengunjung acara itu diam, menyaksikan pertunjukan yang disaksikan sang tunggal yamanaka, ada yang berbisik kasihan padanya, mengutuk kelakuan ino yang keterlaluan, namun tak sedikit yang tertawa, menggapkan kejadian tersebut adalah hal yang lucu, sementara hinata menunduk membiarkan airmatanya menganak sungai, dan gaara sendiri jadenya mulai memburam ..

"Dan untuk acara puncak -ino berseru- aku ingin memberimu ini" ino menumpahkan segelas minuman di kelapa hinata

"Woooo" semua bersorak dan untuk shion, matsu, dan tayuya merekan tertawa dan bertepuk tangan ... ino tersenyum melihat aksinya

"Ahhhh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino berbalik melihat siapa yang sudah menyiramnya juga

"Hanya memeriahkan suasana sama sepertimu" kata sakura dengan senyum manis

"Kau .. kau akan menerima akibatnya Haruno"

"Aku tidak takut padamu"

Sementara kedua gadis itu berdebat, sasuke mendekati hinata, memakaikan jasnya pada gadis itu "semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya di telinga hinata, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, tapi hinata masih tetap bergetar dan sasuke membawanya keluar dari tempat itu

"Ayo sakura" ucapnya pada gadisnya dan mereka berjalan keluar

Seperti tersadar gaara berlari mengejarnya ta menghiraukan ino yang memanggilnya

"Hinata tunggu" kata gaara memegang pundak hinata

"Mau apa lagi kau sabaku? " kata sasuke dengan dethglare andalannya

-perang deathglare pun terjadi-

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu uchiha" gaara menatap sasuke

"Hinata aku mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" gaara menyentuh pergelangan tangan hinata lembut, gadis itu mendongak memperlihatkan lavendernya yang basah ..

Deg! Demi kami-sama bagi gaara pemandangan itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada hinata memukulnya, gadis itu menagis karnanya, karna orang yang diselamatkannya, karna pria brengsek seperti dirinya ..

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan! Ayo pulang" sasuke menarik tangan hinata

"Ayo hina-chan" sakura menimpali

Hinata menatap mereka, tapi tangan kanannya masih dalam genggaman gaara, hinata berfikir sesaat kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan gaara,

! Dunia gaara runtuh, hinata melepaskannya, meninggalkannya .. dia tertunduk tanpa terasa mutiara bening jatuh dari jadenya ...

"sasuke-nii, sakura-chan, a-aku akan menyusul kalian dimobil tunggulah disana" ucapnya sudah bisa mengendalikan isakannya

"Hinata ta usah, untuk apa kamu kesana lagi ?" Kata sakura mulai terisak

"A-aku harus bicara dengannya sakura"

"Tapi hinata kau lihat send ..."

"Saki" barithon sasuke mengahi perdebatan mereka

"Pergilah hinata kami tunggu d mobil" hinata mengangguk dan menghampiri gaara

"Sasuke-kun, hinata"

"Tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja" sasuke memeluk sakura menenangkannya

Gaara, bersandar pada tembok pagar rumahnya, dia terdiam, buakn lebih tepatnya ta mampu melakukan apapun, semua kejadian satu jam yang lalu terus berputar di kepalanya ..

"Gaara-kun" suara itu, bagaikan oasis di gurun bagi gaara

"Hinata, aku bisa ..."

"O-otanjoubi omedetou ga-gaara-kun" air mata hinata mengalir kembali

"Hinataaku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, yang di katakan ino itu tid ..."

"Ta apa gaara-kun -hinata memotong penjelasan gaara sekali lagi- aku mengerti, semua yang di katakan ino-san itu benar, aku memang bodoh, harusnya aku bisa berfikir jernih, tidak mungkin gaara-kun menyukaiku kan? Aku ..."

"Aku menyukaimu hinata! Tidakkah kau dapat melihatnya?"

Hinata diam, ingin rasanya dia mempercayainya ... tapi ..

"Jangan berbohong lagi gaara-kun, sudahlah aku tidak menyalahkanmu" ucapnya tersenyum namun airmata itu tetap tidak berhenti

"..."

"..."

"Ak-aku harus pergi gaara-kun"

Hinata bersiap pergi berbalik meninggalkan gaara, belym ada 3 langkah hinata beranjak tiba-tiba punggungnya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan isakan itu terdengar, bukan dari bibirnya melainkan dari seorang pria yang kini mendekapnya dengan erat, kepala merah itu tertanam di bahunya, terus menggeleng menandakan ketidaksetujuannya pada apapun yang dikatakan sang gadis

"Tidak hinata! Aku tidak mau"

"Ga-gaara-kun" sungai di pipinya semakin deras

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku" hinata merasakan pundaknya mulai basah

"Gomen" hanya itu yang terucap hinata melepaskan pelykan itu dan berlari menuju sasuke

Gaara menangis, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, dada bidangnya naik turun menahan isakannya, jadenya terpejam namun air mata terus mengalur dari sana, bibirnya terus mengcapkan nama hinata, hinata dan hinata, hatinya marah! Kenapa gadis itu tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Kenapa dia tidak mempercayaiku? Aku mencintainya, haruskah aku berteriak seperti orang gila agar gadis itu percaya? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui perasaanku lebih awal?

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh" gaara berteriak dia tertawa dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan akal pikirannya sudah kacau

Semua orang di pesta itu berlari keluar mendengar triakan gaara, gaara masih saja beteriak dan memegangi kepalanya, Temari menangis melihat kondisi adiknya, lalu kankuro berjalan menghampiri gaara..

"Gaara jangan bseperti ini" kankuro mrncoba membangunkan gaara

"Hinata" gaara masih terisak

"Gaara! " kankuro membentak adiknya

"Hinata, -gaara memverontak dari rengkuhan kankuro- kenapa kau meninggalkanku? hahahaha kenapa hinata? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan?" Gaara sudah benar-benar kehilangan akalnya

Bughh! Kankuro memukul gaara

"Aaaa" para gadis memekik melihatnya, gaara terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Shika, banru aku membawanya" kankuro dan shikamaru membopong gaara dan menidurkannya di kamarnya

"Sebenarnya ada apa? " kata shikamaru pada duo sabaku

Kankuro mengangkat bahunya, lalu shika menatap kekasihnya

"Aku juga kurang paham, -temari membuka suara- tapi semua ini ada hubungannya dengan ino dan gadis yang bernama hinata" jelasnya

"Siapa hinata? " kini kankuro yang binggung

"Dia teman kampus gaara"

"Ouhh -kankuro ber'ohh' ria- aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan wanita" seringainya, dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari temari

"Aku akan mencari tau" kata temari

"Hh, mendokusai" kata shika

Keesokan harinya ...

Sinar matahari memaksa jadenya untuk terbuka, saat dia membuka mata bayangan gadis itu melintas dalam bayangannya ..

"Hinata" ucapnya lirih gaara beranjak menuju meja belajarnya menuju satu tas tenteng kecil pemberian gadisnya

Tas tenteng itu berisi kado, bungkusannya berwarna merah, sama seperti rambutnya, gaara tersenyum melihatnya dibukanya dengan sangat hati-hati, dan plukk! Saat melihat isinya jade indah miliknya kembali memburam, kado itu adalah replika dirinya boneka kecil dengan rambut merah, mata jade, dan ta lupa tato kanji-pun tercetak disana ...

Hancur sudah pertahanan sang sabaku bungsu, air mata itu kembali tumpah membuat aliran di pipi tirusnya, dia membawa benda kecil itu dan kembali ke ranjangnya, dia mencoba untuk tidur kembali tapi yg terjadi bukannya terlelap tapi bayangan sang hyuuga semakin kentara di benaknya, saat gadis itu tersenyum, teraipu, merona karnanya, saat gadia itu memaggil namanya dengan gugup, bayangan itu terus berputar dalam memorinya, gaara mengangkat tangan menutupi jadenya yang basah,

'Apakah ini penyesalan hinata? Apakah ini karma? Kenapa kau menghuku seperti ini? Kau boleh memukulku, menendangku, atau bahkan menusukku, tapi .. tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hinata ...' jadenya mulai meredup dan perlahan tertutup

Fin or Tbc?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : GaaHina, GaaIno, SasuSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

Sudah satu minggu, yap satu minggu Gaara bagaikan mayat hidup jangankan untuk makan bergerakpun gaara enggan, setiap harinya di habiskan dengan duduk di balkon kamarnya, jadenya sudah lelah untuk menangis kini hanya kekosongan yang terdapat di sana ...

Bukannya gaara tidak berusaha, demi kami-sama ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara, mencarinya di kampus, menunggunya di panti, sampai hampir tiap hari dia mengunjungi toko musik tepat gadis itu bekerja, namun nihil bagaikan d telan bumi hinata lenyap begitu saja membuat gaara seperti orang ling-lung yang kehilangan tujuan hidup.

"Gaara, makan dulu" temari membawakan makanan untuk gaara, gadis itu sangat cemas adiknya sudah tidak makan selama 2hari ini

"..." temari mengigit bibir bawahnya dia tau adiknya pendiam tapi tidak bisu, tapi gaara yang sekarang di hadapannya bagaikan boneka yang tidak akan berbicara apapun

Temari menaruh nampan itu di meja belajar gaara dan keluar dari kamar adiknya, sejak kejadian itu gaara berubah, dia menjadi ... temari tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya, dia hanya melakukan keinginannya, pergi pagi pulang larut malam, tidak sedikitpun berkomunikasi padanya ataupun kankuro, tapi dua hari ini lebih parah lagi bahlan gaara tidak keluar dari kamarnya hanya duduk di balkon sambil memandang ke luar, tapi temari yakin bukan pemandangan yang gaara lihat ...

**-naurovhy-**

Sudah satu minggu aku berada di Otogakure bersama nii-san dan saku-chan, aku tau mereka membawaku kesana untuk menghiburku, untuk mengilangkan virus sabaku gaara yang tertanam di pikiranku, tapi sia-sia tidak sehari pun aku dapat melupakannya dan hari ini aku kembali ke konoha .. hmm aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan di taman lalu terduduk melihat kawanan bebek yang berenang berkelompok, dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsiku...

"Hinata .. kau Hyuuga Hinata ne? " gadis blonde berkuncir empat itu menyapa hinata

"Ha'i, a-ano..." lavender itu menyratkan kebingungan

"Aku Temari, Sabaku Temari" ia mengulurkan tangannya, hinata menjabat tangan itu

"Um .. ada yang bisa saya bantu temari-san?"

"Aku mencari mu seminggu ini, aku dengar kau sedang berlibur, dan anak kecil tadi bilang kau akan pulang sore ini"

"Ada apa te-temari-san mencariku?"

"Kau kenal Gaara kan?" Temari bertanya hati-hati

! Lavender hinata membulat

"Hm, aku tau adikku sangat bersalah padamu, aku minta maaf ya -temari tersenyum kikuk- tapi hinata, emm bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan ...?"

"Temuilah gaara hinata"

"..."

"A-aku tidak bisa temari-san, gomen"

"Aku mohon hinata, aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkannya, aku tau dia keterlaluan, tapi sebagai kakanya aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu, dia .. dia bukan seperti mahkuk hidup hinata -safir burma milik gadis blonde itu mulai berair- dia berubah hinata" air mata itu mengalir di kedua pipinya

"Te-temari-san" lavender hinata ikut memburam melihat airmata temari, hinata dapat merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar disana

"Maaf, aku malah menangis" ia mengusap air matanya

"..." hinata diam

"Hinata aku mohon sekali saja temuilah dia"

"Go-gomen temari-san a-aku tidak bisa" hinata bangkit dari duduknya hendak meningglkan sang Sabaku sulung

"Gaara sedang sakit, Hinata"

Nyyuutt! Rasa nyeri langsung menghinggapi dada hinata mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Temari mendatanginya adalah karena Gaara sedang sakit. Niat untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu pun hilang sudah. Hinata kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan sang Sabaku sulung yang masih tersenyum pahit ke arahnya.

"Souka?! Ta-tapi aku..."

"Aku mohon temani Gaara hari ini saja, Hinata. Dia terlihat amat … kesakitan."

Dan entah kenapa, rasa sakit mulai menjalari dada hinata saat ia mendengar kata 'kesakitan' keluar dari mulut sang gadis blonde. Dan tanpa sanggup ia kendalikan, air matanya mengalir deras, lalu hinata mengangguk pada temari

Mereka pergi dengan mobil temari menuju kediaman sabaku, entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar saat kembali dalam rumah itu. Temari membawanya ke kamar Gaara, Kedua kakinya yang ramping menaiki tangga demi tangga yang ada di depannya, sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki itu menghantarkannya pada sebuah ruangan yang berdaun pintu drakred. Dengan agak ragu, Hinata memegangi kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya perlahan−sedikit terkejut karena ternyata pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci.

Hinata pun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya di balik celah-celah pintu yang terbuka, membiarkan matanya menerawang pada seisi kamar yang berantakkan itu. pakaian berserakan di mana-mana. Hinata menyerngit melihat keadaan kamar itu yang begitu kacau.

"Aku sudah bilang ta ingin makan nee-san"

"Ga-gaara-kun"suara hinata mencicit

! mendengar suara itu gaara seketika berbalik, mendapati siluet gadis yang selama ini dicarinya, gadis yang sangat dicintainya, gaara berlari menghampiri hinata dan memeluknya erat .. hinata yang mendapat serangan ta terduga itu hanya dapat memerah sempurna

"Ga-gaara-kun, badanmu panas sekali" ujarnya lalu dengan sangat hati-hati hinata memapah Gaara dan langsung membaringkan gaara di atas kasurnya.

"Ka-kau sudah makan gaara-kun?"

Hinata langsung menyodorkan segelas berisi air kepada Gaara, membiarkan lelaki itu kembali menenggak air yang ada hingga habis.

"Belum," ujarnya setelah meminum airnya dengan suara parau. Dengan tangannya yang bebas hinata memegangi kening gaara yang sangat panas sedari tadi.

"Ka-kau beristirahatlah dulu gaara-kun, a-aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu." Namun belum sempat Hinata beranjak, tangan lelaki itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi bukannya genggaman erat yang diberikan, melainkan genggaman yang amat lemah.

Dada Hinata kembali terasa nyeri melihat kondisi pria yang masih disayanginya itu tidak berdaya di atas kasur.

"Tetaplah disini hinata, jangan tinggalkan aku …" ujar gaara dengan nada lirih. Rasa sakit di dadanya pun makin bertambah. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Seakan-akan menuruti permintaan gaara, Hinata kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai sambil mengangguk pelan. Gaara pun tersenyum lemah, kemudian lelaki itu pun menutup matanya untuk beristirahat, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari gadis itu.

**-naurovhy- **

Gaara kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu tengah menyentuh pipinya perlahan. Kedua manik jadenya bertemu dengan manik berwarna lavender yang ada di atasnya.

"ma-makan dulu gaara-kun, Setelah itu minum obat dan tidur." Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya yang terasa amat berat itu perlahan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang memang lemas itu. Hinata pun langsung menahan tubuh lelaki itu, ketika gadis indigo itu melihat tubuh Gaara yang sedikit oleng karena tidak sanggup menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Hinata membantu Gaara terduduk di atas ranjang king size tersebut, meletakkan bantal besar di belakang punggung Gaara. Hinata dapat melihat sebulir dua bulir keringat yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit lelaki di depannya.

"A-aku suapi," ujar Hinata pelan.

Gaara pun membiarkan sesuatu yang kental dan hangat memasuki mulutnya. Gaara terbatuk pelan mendapati makanan yang memasuki mulutnya itu ternyata masih sedikit hangat untuk lidahnya yang sensitif. Hinata dengan cekatan langsung menyodorkan gelas air kepada lelaki bersurai merah darah di depannya. Si lelaki meminum air itu dengan cepat.

"Ke-kenapa gaara-kun? A-apa tidak enak?" Hinata memperhatikan pergerakan lelaki itu dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Dan tanpa dapat Gaara mengerti hatinya tiba-tiba terasa lebih hangat.

"Tidak ada rasanya, Hinata. Dan buburnya masih hangat." ujar Gaara parau.

" Gomen ne , kalau be-begitu sebelum menyuapimu a-aku akan meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Ma-maaf, pa-padahal tadi saat kucoba sudah asin dan tidak te-terlalu hangat. Aku lupa kalau se-sekarang kau sakit." tutur Hinata panjang lebar.

Dan wanita itu langsung meniup uap panas yang menguar dari bubur di mangkok yang ia pegang. Perlahan, ia kembali menyuapi makanan kental itu dalam mulut Gaara. Dan kali ini Gaara tidak tersedak. Acara suap menyuap itu pun berakhir dalam keheningan, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang angkat bicara. Hinata mengambilkan obat- obatan untuk diminum Gaara, beserta segelas air yang sudah terisi penuh kembali. Dengan perlahan Gaara meminum satu persatu obat yang diberikan Hinata. Sesekali lelaki itu menyerngit merasakan benda pahit yang tengah berada dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak suka obat?" tanya Hinata dengan agak ragu. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari lelaki beriris jade di depannya.

"Ya … Obat-obatan itu … tidak enak." gumam Gaara pelan. Namun lelaki itu tetap meminum obat-obatan ditangannya tanpa mengeluarkan gumaman memprotes sama sekali.

Dan Hinata dapat bernafas lega setelah mengetahui obat- obatan yang semula berada di tangan lelaki itu kini telah habis tak bersisa.

"Wa-walau tidak enak, ka-kau harus meminumnya Gaara-kun, Agar kau cepat sembuh." Hinata pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia lalu mengambil gelas kosong yang tadinya berada di tangan Gaara. Gelas itu ia letakkan bersama dengan mangkuk yang telah kosong di atas nampan.

Baru saja Hinata mengangkat nampan itu, suara Gaara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hinata… Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Tubuh Hinata mendadak terasa kaku. Tanpa Gaara dapat lihat, gadis itu kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya agak kuat. Perlahan, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kedua matanya bertemu pandangan dengan lawan bicaranya yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu Ga-gaara-kun. Tidurlah,"

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat mendengar pernyataan lelaki di depannya. Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke arah gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Kedua manik berwarna jade lelaki itu dapat menangkap rasa gugup dan ragu yang tergambar jelas dari wajah gadis itu.

"Aku …" Gaara menajamkan pendengarannya. Rasa tidak sabar dan penasaran menghantui benaknya.

"Tid-tidurlah gaara-kun." Hinata pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu.

"Hinata …" Pergerakan Hinata pun terhenti.

"A-ku harus pulang ga-gaara-kun" ujar wanita itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lelaki di belakangnya. Hinata kemudian membuka pintu di depannya dan menutupnya kembali, meninggalkan si lelaki yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

**-naurovhy-**

Dua hari kemudian ...

"Sa-sakura-chan kau tadi menghubungi ponselku? Go-gomen aku ti-tidak sadar" aku menghampiri mejanya

"Emm -sakura mengangguk- aku punya berita untukmu, entahlah ini kabar baik atau buruk untukmu hina-chan

"Ka-kabar apa saku?"

"Panda itu sudah kembali ke kampus, ku dengar beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk"

'Aku mencarimu seminggu ini' 'gaara sedang sakit' ucapan temari berputar di pikrannya, apakah gaara juga mencarinya? ?

"Hinata" sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku

"Aa! Ya saku-chan" aku tersentak

"Kau melamunkan apa ?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Eh "

"Mm, hal apa yang bisa membuatmu pengalihkan perhatian dari panda itu? Aa jangan-jangan kau memikirkan bocah Inuzuka itu ya ?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya

Wajahku merah sempurna, dan aku menggeleng cepat

"Ti-tidak saku-chan, aku ti-tidak memikirkan ki-kiba-kun"

"Hahaha mengakulah hinata, lihat wajahmu memerah" sakura menunjuk wajahku

"Ti-tidak" aku kembali membantah

Sementara itu tanpa ke dua gadis itu sadari sepasang jade menatapnya tajam di ambang pintu, tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah, tapi dia tidak melakulan apapun seteelah mengumpat pelan ia beranjak meniggalkan ruangan itu

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku, hinata? " bisiknya parau

**-naurovhy-**

Hinata duduk di taman belakang kampusnya, mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang tersedia tapi fikirannya tidak pernah lepas dati pemuda berambut merah itu, sabaku gaaranya, apakah dia masih sakit ? Pikirnya ..

"Hime" sebuah suara mengejutkannya, hinata menoleh

"Ki-kiba-kun"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

"A-aku hanya duduk saja"

"Mm -kiba mengangguk-angguk- oh ya hime, kau sudah bertemu dengan si Gaara itu? "

"Be-belum kiba-kun, a-ada apa? "

"Beberapa hari ini dia mencarimu ke toko,-hinata menatap kiba- seperti yang kau minta aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, sebenarnya ada apa? kau ada masalah dengannya ?"

Lavender hinata membulat "ti-tidak" hinata mencicit

"Oh, baguslah ... kau sudah sembuh hime? Lukamu itu? "

"Ya-ya aku sudah baik-baik saja kiba-kun"

"..."

"..."

"Hime" hinata menoleh

"Kau ... masih belum bisa memaafkannya ?"

"A-aku tidak tau kiba-kun" hinata menunduk

"Maafkanlah dia hime, aku tau dia keterlaluan, tapi aku juga tau dia bersungguh-sungguh padamu"

"Kau tau, waktu kau tidak sadarkan diri,dia menungguimu siang dan malam... -hinata menatapnya heran-... aa, aku tau karna setiap aku kesana dia selalu ada di sampingmu hehehe"

"..."

"Em, setidaknya berilah dia kesempatan kedua hime, tadi pagi aku berpapasan dengannya, dia sudah seperti zombie kau tau" kiba memasang wajah takutnya

Hinata terkekeh melihatnya, lalu kiba menceritakan banyak hal yang terjadi di kampus maupun di toko musik tempat mereka bekerja selama hinata berlibur, cerita-cerita kiba mampu membuat hinata tertawa hingga menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya, hinata pun menceritakan pengalamannya selama di Oto ...

"Ehh! Sasuke yang itu? Si Uchiha?" Tanyanya terkejut saat hinata menceritakan sasuke yang menjahili dirinya dan sakura

"Um" hinata mengangguk antusias

"Aku tidak menyangka dia seperti itu" ... lalu mereka tertawa bersama

Dan sekali lagi bagaikan ada balok yang menghantam jantungnya saat melihat kedekatan hinata dengan pemuda Inuzuka itu .. gaara tetap terdiam di balik pohon, memperhatikan ekspresi mereka, tanpa pernah tau bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi objek perbincangan mereka .

"Hime kau masih ingin disini?"

"Ya, kenapa kiba-kun?"

"Itu, aku ada urusan, kau tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendiri? "

"Pergilah kiba-kun aku baik-baik saja" hinata tersenyum

"Baiklah hime aku pergi .. jaa~"

"Jaa ~ hati-hati kiba-kun" hinata melambai dan di balas oleh kiba

Tak berapa lama kemudian ...

"Hime ..." suara barithon menyapanya

"Ada apa kiba-kun ..." tapi bukan kiba yang memanggilnya melainkan pemuda yang mendominasi pikirannya

"Gaara .. sabaku gaara" ucapnya parau

"A-ada apa ga-gaara-kun ?"

"Apa semudah itu melupakanku hinata? "

"..."

"Aku mengira kau mencintaiku hinata, dan aku salah, tapi ..."

"A-aku harus pergi gaara-kun" hinata berdiri

"Tailpi itu bukan masalah aku yang mencintaimu sudah cukup"

Lavendernua membulat, gaara mencintainya, rasanya gaar ingin meloncat mendengarnya. Bagaimana pun Sabaku bungsu ini masih merajai hatinya, masih menguasai pikirannya

"Aku mencintaimu" gaara mengulanginya

Bruukk! Hinata menoleh terkejut melihat gaaya yang ambruk di belakangnya.

**-naurovhy-**

Iris jade itu terbuka gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan irisnya dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada, kamar ini ... kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Seingatnya dia sedang berada di taman belakang kampusnya berbicara dengan ...

"Hinata" dia bergumam

Gadis itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya, sinar matahari yang mulai menguning menambah pesona sang Hyuuga, gaara berjalan ke arahnya dan grebb! Dia memeluk wanita itu mendesah lega karna ia tidak sedang bermimpi

"Gaara-kun" hinata mencoba melepas rangkulan gaara

"Sebentar saja, aku janji hanya sebentar" suaranya terdengar parau

"..."

"Aku brengsek hinata, aku sadar aku tidak pantas untukmu, maka dari itu aku ... aku -gaara menarik nafas - aku akan melepaskanmu" gaara menghenbuskan nafasnya bersamaan dengan kata itu, air mata menjatuhi pundak hinata, terasa hangat menembus kulitnya

"Jika kau bahagia bersama Uchiha atau Inuzuka itu, aku akan melepaskanmu tapi ... tapi biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja hinata" gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya

Gaara menanamkan kepalanya pada pundak hinata, dan mulai menangis disana. Isakan yang akan membuar siapa pun yang mendengarnya tersayat hatinya, tapi isakan itu bukan hanya milik gaara, karna hinata juga ikut andil di dalamnya.

Di latar belakangi matahari yang terbenam, gaara akan mengiklaskan perasaanya pada gadis hyuuga di pelukannya ini.

Hinata berbalik, lalu mengusap air mata gaara ..

"Ti-tidak gaara-kun"

"..." gaara tidak mengerti, lalu hinata memeluknya

"A-a-aishiteru mo" bisiknya

! Jade itu melebar, senyum hangat tersungging di bibirnya, perasaannya terbalas

"A-aku hanya mencintai gaara-kun, tidak pernah ada yang lain di hatiku" hinata memegang dadanya

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hinata" gaara menyeringai pada hinata, sementara sang gadis memerah sempurna

"Um -hinata mengangguk- jangan pernah melepaskanku gaara-kun" hinata tersenyum manis pada gaara

"Hinata ..." hinata mendongak

CUP! Gaara mencium bibirnya

"Aishiteru ... itsumo aishiteru" kata gaara lalu memeluk gadisnya erat

- Fin ^^

_: sudah cukup menderita kah? #tunjuk-tunjuk wah vhy ga bisa lebih nih, kasian kan gaara-kun #peluk gaara semoga suka ya ~_

_**Ara-chan :**__ ini sudah lanjut ... ng, vhy juga ga sanggup bikin sad end, hehe takut kebawa mimpi #lho semoga suka ya ~_

_**Hinata no kawai **__: siiap .. semoga suka ya ~_

_**Enrique **__: iya kah? Wahhh #ala spongebob makasih-makasih, hehe maklum vhy newbie di sini .. semoga suka ya~_


End file.
